helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sato Ayano
|image = Img_satoBd.jpg |caption = promoting "4th Album (Kari)" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 152cm |shoesize = 23cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Lyricist |active = 2009-2017 (8 years) |agency = (2009-2012) (2012-2013) (2013-2017) YU-M Entertainment (2016-2017) |label = (2009-2012) T-Palette Records (2012-2017) |mcolor = Purple |join = March 3, 2011 |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = March 1, 2009 |generation1 = 6th Generation |left1 = March 9, 2011 |days1 = 2 Years, 9 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, UFZS, Up Up Girls (Kari), T-Palette mini All Stars, Team Makenki (Kari) |twitter = |instagram = |debutsingle = Going my ↑|lastsingle = UPPER DISCO / FOREVER YOUNG|graduate = September 16, 2017}} Sato Ayano (佐藤綾乃) is a former member of Hello Pro Egg, as well as a past member of the idol group Up Up Girls (Kari). She was also a part of the Up Up Girls (Kari) unit UFZS. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2009 In the April issue of De☆View (released in March 2009), Sato Ayano appeared alongside Noto Arisa and Kaneko Rie as a Hello Pro Egg member. On April 4th, she was officially introduced at the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ concert alongside Sezaki Azusa. In the same year, she was added to Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai as a part of Team Midories alongside Saho Akari, Kikkawa Yuu, and Arai Manami. 2010 In Mano Erina's 7th and 8th singles, she was a backup dancer along with three other Eggs. In October, Sato participated in the stage play Akuma no Tsubuyaki, as the character Ami. It ran from October 13th through the 22nd. She had a small role in the movie Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D. It was released on October 16. 2011 On February 22, a K-Pop cover dance group called UFZS was formed with Sato, Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami. On March 3, it was revealed that Sato, along with Sengoku Minami and the other members of UFZS, will be members of a new group called Up-Front Girls (Kari). On March 9, it was announced that Sato, Sekine, Arai, and Kitahara Sayaka had completed their training within Hello Pro Egg.北原沙弥香、佐藤綾乃、関根梓、新井愛瞳に関してのお知らせ On August 27, she and Saho Akari appeared in a TV drama called Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro. 2012 On July 14, Sato became the campaign girl for Keio Amusement Passport (京王アミューズメントパスポート). 2013 On April 30, Sato starred in the TV drama Real Onigokko THE ORIGIN (リアル鬼ごっこ THE ORIGIN) as herself. A 2 part horror movie titled Ada ~ADA~ which featured all the members from Up Up Girls in it, had Sato and Sengoku Minami taking on the lead roles. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. On November 14, a Taiwan based fashion and cosmetic blog opened an official facebook page for Sato. https://www.facebook.com/ayanosatoupupgirls An official Sato Ayano fashion and cosmetic blog was opened on December 6, 2013 in Japanese.http://blog.jisin.jp/ayano/2013/12/post-1.html 2017 On April 28, it was announced that Sato would be graduating from Up Up Girls (Kari) alongside Sengoku Minami."アップアップガールズ（仮）を応援して頂いている全ての皆様へ" (in Japanese). Up-Front Girls News Blog. 2017-04-28. Sato had her last live as member of Up Up Girls (Kari) on September 15th and graduated from the group on the next day at her graduation ceremony event. After which, she retired from the entertainment industry. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sato Ayano (佐藤綾乃) *'Nickname:' Ayanon (あやのん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace': Kanagawa, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 152cm *'Shoe Size:' 23cm *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Official Kaomoji:' ﾉｨ｡6_6ﾘ *' Status:' **2009-03: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to **2013-10-01: Transferred to **2016-03: Joined YU-M Entertainment (in partnership with UP-FRONT CREATE) **2017-09-16: Retired *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' Purple *'Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2009-2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2009-2011) **UFZS (2011-2017) **Up Up Girls (Kari) (2011-2017) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2012-2015) **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) **Team Makenki (Kari) (2014-2017) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Tennis *'Special Skill:' Diving *'Favorite Subject:' Maths, science, P.E. *'Favorite Color:' Purple *'Favorite Food:' Curry (with Natto) *'Friends:' Takeuchi Akari, Fukumura Mizuki. *'Looks Up To:' Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yaguchi Mari *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Honto no Jibun", "Tokaikko Junjou" *'Treasured Item:' Music Player Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) Special Remix Pack (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Third Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *4th Album (Kari) (Indie Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *Kakko Tsukete Ii Desho! (Event Single) *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! *Santa Claus (Event Single) *Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ (Digital Single) *(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul / Party! Party! / Jumper! *Zenryoku! Pump Up!! / Kono Melody wo Kimi to *Beautiful Dreamer / Zenryoku! Pump Up!! -ULTRA Mix- / Itadaki wo Mezase! *Party People Alien / Seven☆Peace *!!!!!!!! / Kimi to Iu Kasetsu *UPPER DISCO / FOREVER YOUNG ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood/Hereafter ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Lyrics Credits *2016 YOLO - Up Up Girls (Kari) *2017 Start Line - Sato Ayano *2017 Start Line - Up Up Girls (Kari) Works Films *2010 Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D (ほんとうにあった怖い話3D) *2013 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Programs * 2010–2017 PINK!SS (as an MC) * 2011–2015 Up-Front Girls * 2014–2017 The Girls Live TV Dramas * 2011 Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (勇者ヨシヒコと魔王の城) * 2013 Real Onigokko THE ORIGIN (リアル鬼ごっこ THE ORIGIN) Music Videos * 2010 Mano Erina - Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから・・・) (as back dancer) * 2010 Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) (as back dancer) Theater *2010 Akuma no Tsubuyaki Advertising * 2012- Keio Amusement Passport (京王アミューズメントパスポート) (Campaign girl) Books *2012.06.10 Haikei shiryoshu 1 gakko kyoshitsu (Manga x Anime kore 1 satsu!) (背景資料集1 学校・教室 (マンガ×アニメ これ1冊!)) (Sato Ayano, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami) Trivia *She loved to sing since she was little. *She first appeared as a member in the April 2009 issue of De☆View magazine. *She sang Buono!'s Honto no Jibun for her audition. *She appeared as a backup dancer in the MV for Mano Erina's seventh major single and eighth major single. *An anime character from High School Girls shares her name. *Her official Up Up Girls (Kari) color is purple. *She is the only Up Up Girls (Kari) member that is not a first generation member of Hello Pro Egg. *She shares the same first and last name with speed skater , who is most known for competing in the women's 3000 metres at the 2018 Winter Olympics, and was also part of the Japanese team that won the 2018 Olympics women team pursuit gold medal *She has the same last name as Morning Musume 10th generation member Sato Masaki, and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member Sato Hikari. See Also *Gallery:Sato Ayano References External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile (archived) *Twitter (inactive) *Official Twitter (inactive) *Official Instagram (inactive) * es:Sato Ayano Category:Blood Type A Category:Up Up Girls Category:1995 Births Category:2009 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:January Births Category:Purple Member Color Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Capricorn Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Retired Category:Dog Category:YU-M Entertainment